Mathematik 1 Michael
Mathematik 1: Michael Hier geht es wieder zu Mathematik 1. __TOC__ Logik Logik ist ein Krampf und leider auch der Grundstock der Mathematik, was auch erklärt, warum Mathematik so ein Kampf ist, der zu (Gehirn-)Krämpfen führt ... *smile* In der Logik werden logische Aussagen behandelt, deren Grundeigenschaft ist, daß sie entweder wahr oder falsch sind. Eine Auusage, oder ein Satz, über den nicht gesagt werden kann, er sei wahr oder falsch ist keine logische Aussage. So ist zwar: 5 ist größer als 3 eine logische Aussage (eine wahre) und 5 ist größer als 6 eine logische Aussage (eine falsche) nicht aber: Mathematik macht Sinn. Sätze, die Unbekannte beinhalten, sind zwar keine Aussagen, aber logische Aussageformen, so daß: Ich finde Mathematik kompliziert zwar keine Aussage ist, aber doch eine Ausageform, die wenn man etwas Konkretes einsetzt, zu einer Aussage wird, wie in x+2<8 die solange x kleiner 6 gewählt wird, eine wahre Ausage bildet und für alle x-Werte größer 6 eine falsche Aussage Aussagenlogik In der Aussagenlogik werden die einfachsten Verknüpfungen betrachtet, das sind: Negation: die Negation einer wahren Ausage ergibt eine falsche Aussage, und wird durch so eine Art Galgen dargestellt. Konjunktion oder logisches UND: beide Aussagen müssen wahr sein, damit die gesamte Aussage whar ist. Das UND-Zeichen ist ein Hütchen. Disjunktion oder logisches ODER: eine der beiden Aussagen muß wahr sein, damit die ganze Aussage wahr ist. Das logische ODER wird durch ein umgekehrtes Hütchen dargestellt eXklusives ODER oder XOR: eine der beiden Ausagen muß wahr sein, es dürfen aber nicht BEIDE wahr sein, damit die gesammte Aussage wahr ist. Hier steht einfach dann 'xor' Subjunktion oder Wennn-Dann: Die erste Ausage MUSS wahr sein, damit auch die zweite wahr sein kann, wenn das der Fall ist, dann ist eine Sunjunktion eine Implikation. ZU beahcten ikst dabei aber, daß, es nicht stimmt, daß die erste Aussage wahr ist, wenn die zweite wahr ist, wie z.B.: Wenn man an der Fachhochschule studiert, dann hat man Stress. nicht aber: Wenn man Stress hat, dann studiert man an der Fachhochschule. Dr. Bachhiesl hat das "Wenn man an der Fachhochschule studiert" als hinreichende Bedingung für die Wahrheit oder Falschheit von "dann hat man Stress" (die notwendige Bedingung) bezeichnet. Wobei notwendig ein bisschen verwirrend ist, ich merk mir das nur sehr schwer. Bijunktion: eine ist dann gegeben, wenn egal wie man die Aussagen dreht, immer dasselbe herauskommt, eine Bijektion wird zu einer Äquivalenz, wenn immer eine wahre Ausage herauskommt, wie z.B. in: Der 20. März 2007 ist ein Dienstag UND Am 20. März 2007 steht Mathematik 2 am Stundenplan. ist äquivalent (gleichbedeutend) mit Am Dienstag, 20. März 2007, steht Mathematik am Stundenplan. Das stimmt, egal wie ich das Ganze drehe und wende. (Der 20, März 2007 ist ein Mittwoch UND Am 20. März 2007 steht Mathematik 2 am Stundenplan ist zwar bijktiv mit Am Mittwoch, 20. März 2007, steht Mathematik am Stundenplan, aber weil es eben falsch ist, keine Äquivalenz) logische Schlussregeln: Es gibt 10 Regeln mit denen man logische Aussagen auflöst: doppelte Negation: nicht nicht x=x (zweifache Verneinung ist eine Bejahung) Kommutativgesetz: x und y=y und x, x oder y=y oder x (Vertauschungsregel) Assoziativgesetz: x und (y und z)=(x und y) und z, x oder (y oder z)=(x oder y) oder z Distributivgesetz: x und (y oder z)=(x und y) oder (x und z), x oder (y und z)=(x oder y) und (x oder z)(Klammernauflösung) Idempotenzgesetz: x und x= x, x oder x=x (Ersetzung durch Gleichbedeutendes) Tautologie, Kontradiktion, Negation: x oder nicht x=1 (immer wahr), x und nicht x=0 (immer falsch) Absorbtionsgeset: x und (x oder y)=x, x oder (x und y)=x Neutralität: (x und nicht x) oder y=y, (x oder nicht x) und y=y De Morgan'sche Gesetze: nicht (x oder y)=nicht x und nicht y, nicht(x und y)= nicht x oder nicht y (wenn man die Klammern wegtut, dreht sich alles um, weil das nicht ja sagt, daß genau das Gegenteil von dem, was in der Klammer behauptet wird, stimmt) ' Prädikatenlogik In der POrädikatenlogik kommen dann noch zwei weitere Dinge dazu: der '''Allquantor' und der Existenzquantor. Allquantor: (ein umgedrehtes A) wird für Aussagen, wie naja z.B.: Alle Frauen sind Menschen, verwendet. Existenzquantor: ( ein seitenverkehrtes E) steht dafür, daß es zumindest eine Sache gibt, für die eine folgende Aussage gilt. Daraus folgen dann logisch (no na ned) z.B.: Es gibt keinen erfolgreichen FH-Studenten, der Rücksicht auf ihre Mistudenten nehmen muss, gleichbedeutend ist mit Alle erfolgreichen FH-Studenten müssen Rücksicht auf ihre Mitstudenten nehmen. (werde ich in Zukunft machen ...) oder um es korerkt auszudrücken: Es gibt keinen erfolgreichen FH-Studenten, der Rücksicht auf seine Mistudneten nehmen muß ist äqivalent mit Alle erfolgreichen FH-Studenten müssen Rücksicht auf ihre Mitstudenten nehmen. Boolsche Algebra So, das ist der Teil der Logik der uns eigentlich am meisten Interessieren sollte: die Boolsche Algebra: Die Boolsche Algebra ist eigentlich nur eine vereinfachte Form der Aussagenlogik mit ein bißchen Mengenlehre gemixt. Wobei eine Menge aus zwei möglichen Wahrheitswerten (0 oder 1) mit einander so verknüpft werden, daß sie wieder einen Wahrheistwert ergeben, wobei man aber diesesmal stammt der Unzahl von Operationen (UND, ODER, NOT, XOR, Subjunktion und Implikation, Bijektion und Äquivalenz) nur mehr zwei verwenden, nämlich Konjunktion:*':'UND und Disjunktion:+':'ODER. Für Computer macht diese Beschränkung auf zwei Operationen mit zwei Wahrheitswerten natürlich mehr Sinn als alles andere, da Computer ja immer binär arbeiten. Es gilt nun, daß alle logische Aussagen in sogenannte Minterme oder Vollkonjunktionen zerlegt werden können, bzw. aus diesen Mintermen wieder zusammengesetzt werden können. Minterme: es gibt vier davon, die sich ergeben können, wenn zwei Wahrheitswerte miteinander verknüpft werden: Minterm 1: 0,0 ----> 1 0,1 ----> 0 1,0 ----> 0 1,1 ----> 0 Minterm 2: 0,0 ----> 0 0,1 ----> 1 1,0 ----> 0 1,1 ----> 0 Minterm 3: 0,0 ----> 0 0,1 ----> 0 1,0 ----> 1 1,1 ----> 0 Minterm 4: 0,0 ----> 0 0,1 ----> 0 1,0 ----> 0 1,1 ----> 1 Minterm 4 rntspricht dabei eindeutig einem AND, aus Minterm 1, Minterm 2, Minterm 3 kann ein OR gebildet werden, Minterm 2 und 3 allein ergeben ein XOR, Minterm 1 allein ist ein NOT, Minterm 1 und Minterm 4 bilden dann ein NAND. Ich kenn mich zwar, was Mikroprozessoren angeht, noch nicht so gut aus, habe mir aber sagen lassen, daß es entsprechend diesen vier Mintermen genau vier logische Gatter gibt. Die eigentlichen Rechenoperationen denke ich, haben wir eigentlich in Grundlagen der Informatik beim Rechnen mit Dualen Zahlensystemen viel verständlicher erklärt bekommen, als in Mathematik und darum möchte ich auf unser Wiki Grundlagen der Informatik verweisen ... Mengen Mengen sind prinzipiell ungeordnete Haufen. Wenn es eine Ordnung in diesem Haufen gibt, dann ist sie willkürlich, oder besser gesagt: der, der den Haufen zusammengetragen hat, kann sich dabei was gedacht haben, muss aber nicht. Um auf die von den meisten erfolgreich bestandene Programmieren-Prüfung zu verweisen: Mengen sind das, was in C als enum-Datentyp vorhanden ist. Für Mengen können Aussagen getroffen werden, die sich in den meisten Fällen gleich wie logische Aussagen sind: leere Menge: eine Menge mit Null Elementen. Jede Menge hat als Teilmenge auch die leere Menge. gleiche Mengen: wenn jedes Element der einen Menge auch in der anderen enthalten ist, aussagenlogisch entspricht das einer Äquivalenz, da jedes jedes Element der einen Menge genauso Element der zweiten Menge ist, wie umgekehrt. (echte) Teilmenge: wenn jedes Element der einen Menge in der zweiten enthalten ist, aber nicht unbedingt jedes Element der zweiten in der ersten. Gleiche Mengen sind gegenseitig echte Teilmengen, und die leere Menge ist echte Teilmenge jeder anderen Menge, könnte man mit einer Subjunktion oder einer Implikation vergleichen, weil es stimmt, daß eine Menge eine echte Teilmenge einer zweiten ist, daß jedes Element der einen Menge, ein Element der zweiten sein muss. (Durch-)Schnitt(s)menge (umgedrehtes U): wenn Teile der ersten Menge in der zweiten enthalten sind. Das entspricht in der Aussagenlogik und der Boolschen Algebra einem AND (umgedrehtes Hütchen bzw *). Vereinigungsmenge (U): wenn beide Mengen zu einer zusammengefasst werden, in der Aussagenlogik und der Boolschen Algebra entspricht das einem OR (Hütchen bzw +). Komplementärmenge: alles was in der Menge, Schnittmenge oder Vereinigungsmenge nicht enthalten ist (NOT, NOR, NAND) Natürliche Zahlen Die Natürlichen Zahlen ist die Menge aller positiven, ganzen Zahlen (x(n): x(n-1)+1 ohne die Null, weil *lach* es in der Natur weder Schulden noch ein Nichts gibt (naja so zumindest kan man sich das vorstellen). Sie sind "abzählbar unendlich" (irgendwie blöd dieser Ausdruck, weil man bis unendlich nicht zählen kann, aber das heißt so, weiles zwischen 1 und 2, 2 und 3 ... eben keine weiteren Zahlen gibt) Diese Eigenschaft des "abzählbar unendlich" Seins nennt man Mächtigkeit (einer Zahlenmenge) und meint nichts anderes, als wieviele Elemente hat eine Menge, Dr. Bachiesl hat das in der Vorleung erwähnt, also befürchte ich, daß das bei den mündlichen Prüfungen so eine kleine Nebenfrage sein könnte, die einem vielleicht einen Pluspunkt bescheren kann. Ganze Zahlen Die Ganzen Zahlen Z sind alle ganzen Zahlen zwischen -Unendlich und +Unendlich, auch sie sind "abzählbar unendlich" und also gleich mächtig, wie die natürlichen Zahlen. Rationale Zahlen Die Menge der rationalen Zahlen Q erweiert die Menge der ganzen Zahlen Z, um die Menge aller Brüche aus ganzen Zahlen. Die Menge der Rationalen Zahlen ist die erste Zahlenmenge, die "unabzählbar unendlich" ist, da ja zwischen den ganzen Zahlen 1 und 2 eine unendlich Menge von Bruchzahlen gibt. Reelle Zahlen Die Rationalen Zahlen umfassen aber noch immer nicht alle Zahlen einer Zahlengeraden. Zahlen die Wurzel aus 2 lassen sich nämlich nicht durch einen Bruch aus Ganzen Zahlen darstellen. Und genau diese Zahlen erweitern die Menge der Rationalen Zahlen zur Menge der Reelen Zahlen. Aber aufgepasst: es wäre vielleicht ungklug, wenn eine solche Frage gestellt wird, die Zahl Pi oder die Eulersche Zahl e als Beispiele zu nennen, da diese der Menge der Imaginären Zahlen und Menge der Transzendentalen Zahlen zugerechnet werde. Die wurden aber in der Vorlesung nicht erwähnt. Auf der sicheren Seite ist man, wen man dann sagen würde: Wurzel, aus 2 oder Wurzel aus 3 sind Reelle Zahlen (aber keine Rationalen Zahlen, da sie nicht durch Brüche aus Ganzen Zahlen gebildet werden können). Auch die Reelen Zahlen haben eine Mächtigkeit von "unabzählbar unendlich" Komplexe Zahlen Komplexe Zahlen haben uns bisher immer die größte Schwierigkeit bereitet (Übertragungstechnik). Komplexe Zahlen erweitern die Reelen Zahlen durch das Hinzuziehen der Imaginären Zahlen. Imaginäre Zahlen sind alle Zahlen, die eine negative Wurzel beinhalten, wie z.B.: Wurzel(-4), jede negative Wurzel kann als Wurzel des Betrags der Wurzel von -2=Wurzel von 2*Wurzel von -1 geschrieben werden, wobei die Wurzel von -1 in der Physik als j und in der Mathem,atik als i notiert wird, in unserem Fall also Wurzel von 2*i, oder in Übertragungstechnik: wurzel von 2*j. Jede Zahl aus der bisherigen Zahlenmengen kann als komplexe Zahl geschrieebn werden, da ja zum Beispiel die Natürlich Zahl 1, genau die komplexe Zahl 1+0*i ist. Komplexe Zahlen können nun unterschiedlich geschrieben werden, was bei den Rehcnungen, die man mit ihnen ausführt einen gewissen Unterschied macht. Das braucht manchmal eine gewisse Übung, da je nachdem welche Schreibweise gewählt wird manche Rehcnungenn unglaublich kompliziert oder gar unmöglich werden, während in einer anderen Schreibweise, die Rechnung dann in einer Zeile erledigt werden kann. Komplexe Konjugation: Bei der Division oder Radizieren (Wurzelziehen) von komplexen Zahlen spielt die sogenannte komplexe Konjugation eine wichtige Rolle. Die komplexe Konjugation einer komplexen Zahl c=a+ib ist die Zahl c*=a-ib. Addition c und c*: ergibt eine Reelle Zahl: a+ib+a-ib=2*a Subtraktion c und c*: ergibt eine Imaginäre Zahl: a+ib-a+ib=2*ib oder 0+2*ib Multiplikation c und c*: ergibt eine Reelle Zahl: (a+ib)*(a-ib)=a^2+b^2 Division c und c*: ergibt eine Reelle Zahl: a^2+b^2/(a^2+2*a*b-b^2) Daumenregel zu Rechenoperationen: Addition und Subtraktion funktionieren am schnellsten in der algebraischen/kartesischen Notation. Multiplikationen und Potenzen sind am einfachsten in der algebraischen/kartesischen' oder in der polaren Notation durchzuführen. Für Divisionen und Radizieren/Wurzelziehen ist die polare Notation der absolut Hit. Achtung: beim Wurzelziehen entstehen mindestens 4 Lösungen in kartesischer/algebraischer Darstellung: in der kartesischen Darstellung werden komplexe zahlen in der Form: Realteil+Imaginärteil geschrieben, was konkret dann a+ib oder a+bi ist. Realteil und Imaginärteil bilden ein rechtwinkeliges (ein pythagoräisches) Dreieck. Wen man die Zahl also in einem zweidimensionalen Koordinatensystem einzeichnnen soll, dann ist der Ralteil die x-Achse und der Imaginärteil die y-Achse. Das heißt aber auch, daß überall, wo mit vektoriellen Größen gearbeitet wird, diese auch über komplexen Zahlen berechnet werden können. Bzw. für die von uns, die Sachverhalte besser als Funktionsplots verstehen, komplexe Zahlen auch als zweidimensionale Matrizen, Vektoren zeichnen und berechnen können. Rechenregeln: Addition: (a+ib)+(c+id)=(a+c)+i*(b+d) Subtraktion: (a+ib)-(c+id)=(a-c)+i*(b-d) Multiplikation:(a+ib)*(c+id)=a*c+c*ib+a*id+i*i=-1*b*d=(a*c-b*d)+i(c*b+a*d) Division: (a+ib)/(c+id)=(a+ib)*(c-id)/(c+id)*(c-id)=(a*c+b*d)-i(b*c+a*d)/(c*c-d*d) in polarer Darstellung: Komplexe Zahlen werden nicht nur kartesisch-algebraisch notiert sondern (gerade im Bereich der Technik) auch polar. Eine Exponentiale Darstellung besteht aus der Angabe einer Länge r und eines Winkels phi. Wen man nämlich ein Rechtwinkeliges Dreick betrachtet und die Ankathete a und Gegenkathete c des Dreieck sieht, bemerkt man daß die Hypothenuse c desselben. Bild:RDreieck.jpg c ist die Länge in der polaren Darstellung und bei einer Umrechnung von der kartesisch-algebraischen Form in die polare Form ergibt sich aus dem Satz des Pythagoras das |z|=Wurzel(a^2+b^2) ist. und der Winkel phi kann dann aus der ebenfalls aus a und b berechnet werden, weil tan phi= sin phi/cos phi=a/b, also der Arkustangens von a/b ist dann phi |z|=Wurzel(a^2+b^2) phi=artan(b/a) Du polare Darstellung, sieht nun so aus: (r, phi) Wenn immer von kartesischer und polarer Darstellung die Rede war, dan waren das eigentlich damit immer Matrizen- bzw. Vektor-Darstellung gemeint, die wir aber noch nicht hatten. Die Umformung in eine liniare Textdarstellung ist dann bezüglich der kartesischen FDarstellung die algebraische (also a+ib), die der polaren die Exponentaldarstellung in der Form (r,phi) Rechenoperationen: Die Addition und Subtraktion in der polaren Exponentialdarstellung sind ein wenig umständlich, deswegen ist es hier besser man wandelt sie zuerst in ihre algebraische Form um, führt die Rechenoperation durch und rechnet die algebraische Form dann wieder in die polare Form zurück (wenn verlangt) Umrechnung polar in algebraisch: a=r*cos phi b=r*sin i*phi Umrechnung algebraisch in exponential-polar: r=|z|=Wurzel(a^2+b^2) ---> |z| ist der Betrag der komplexen Zahl phi=artan(a/b) Multiplikation, Division, Potenzieren und Radizieren/Wurzelziehen hingegen sind in der polaren Form ein Klacks und super einfach zu vollziehen: Multiplikation: (r1, phi1)*(r2, phi2)=(r1*r2, phi1+phi2) Division: (r1, phi1)/(r2, phi2)=(r1/r2, phi1-phi2) Potenzieren: (r, phi)^n=(r^n, phi*n) Radizieren/Wurzelziehen: n-te Wurzel aus (r, phi)=(n-te Wurzel aus r, phi/n) Achtung: es gibt immer mehrere Lösungen. Wir haben zwar noch eine Menge mehr gerechnet, aber prinzipiell läßt sich alles in trigonometrische Darstellung: Die '''trigonometrischen Darstellung ist eine einfache Andersschreibung der algebraischen Darstellung: Aus a+ib wird durch Ersetzung von a durch r*cos phi, und Ersetzen von ib durch ri*(sin phi) ein r*(cos phi+i*sin phi) in Exponenten-Darstellung: Wenn von kartesischer und polarer Darstellung die Rede war, dan waren das eigentlich damit immer Matrizen- bzw. Vektor-Darstellung gemeint, die wir aber noch nicht hatten. Die Umformung in eine liniare Textdarstellung ist dann bezüglich der kartesischen FDarstellung die algebraische (also a+ib), die der polaren die Exponentaldarstellung in der Form r*e^phi Rechenoperationen: Die Addition und Subtraktion in der polaren Exponentialdarstellung sind ein wenig umständlich, deswegen ist es hier besser man wandelt sie zuerst in ihre algebraische Form um, führt die Rechenoperation durch und rechnet die algebraische Form dann wieder in die polare Form zurück (wenn verlangt) Umrechnung exponential-polar in algebraisch': a=r*cos phi b=r*sin phi Umrechnung algebraisch in exponential-polar: r=Wurzel(a^2+b^2) phi=artan(a/b) Multiplikation, Division, Potenzieren und Radizieren/Wurzelziehen' hingegen sind in der polaren Form ein Klacks und super einfach zu vollziehen: Multiplikation: (r1^i*phi1)*(r2*e^i*phi2)=r1*r2*e^-1*(phi1+phi2) Division: (r1*e^i*phi1)/(r2*e^i*phi2)=(r1/r2)*e^(phi2+phi1) Potenzieren: (r1*e^phi1)^(r2*e^phi2)=(r1^r2)*e^-1*(phi1*phi2) Radizieren/Wurzelziehen: r2*e^phi2-te Wurzel aus r1*e^phi1=r2-te Wurzel aus r1*e^(phi1/phi2) einfaches Potenzieren: (r*e^phi)^n=r^n*e^i*(n*phi) einfaches Radizieren/Wurzelziehen: n-te Wurzel aus r*e^phi=n-te Wurzel aus r*e^(i*phi/i*n) Achtung: es gibt immer mehrere Lösungen. Wir haben zwar noch eine Menge mehr gerechnet, aber prinzipiell läßt sich alles Funktionen Eine Funktion ist immer die Zuordnung von Elementen einer Quellmenge zu den Elementen einer Zielmenge. Anders gesagt: Wenn ich eine Menge der Zahlen (1,2,3,4,5,6) habe und eine andere Menge von Zahlen (1,4, 9, 16, 25, 36) dann beschreibt die Funktion f(x)=x^2 die Methode, wie aus jedem Element von (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) ein Element der Menge (1, 4, 9, 16, 25, 36) macht. Ich könnte natürlich auch sagen, die Funktion heirate(Bräutígam, Braut) beschreibt das Ergebnis (die Ehepaare), das ich bekomme, wenn ich die Elemente der Menge der Bräutigame (Hans, Kurt, Walter, Josef) und die Elemente der Menge der Bräute (Ursula, Maria, Yvonne, Isabella) durch die Funktion heirate zu einer neuen Menge zusammenführe: (Hans+Ursula, Kurt+Maria, Walter+Yvonne, Josef+Isabella) Und noch anders gesagt. Eine Funktion beschreibt die Regeln die aus einer oder mehrerer Mengen eine neue Menge erzeugt. Ein element einer Menge, z.B.: eine Zahl ist also keine Funktion, aber für jede bislang gefundene Zahl lassen sich Funktionen finden, die sie erzeugen. Soweit zur Definition von Mengen und Funktionen. Eine wichtige Eigenschaft von Funktionen ist ihre '''Stetigkeit, das heißt, daß die Funktion in dem Zahlenbereich, in dem sie gültig ist, für jeden Eingabewert einen Ausgabewert liefert. Für manche Funktionen ist es also notwendig die Menge der Zahlen, für die sie gültige Werte liefert, in denen sie also stetig ist, zu begrenzen. Mathematische Funktionen geben die Regeln an, mit denen nun aus Zahlen und Zahlenmengen andere Zahlen oder Zahlenmengen erzeugt werden. Wie wir schon bei den Mengen gesehen haben gibt es verschiedenen Typen von Mengen, diese Typen von Mengen kann man nun auch auf die Eigenschaften und Methoden von Funktionen anwenden: wenn man mathematisch schreibt cos x=f(x)=0,5*(e^(i*x)+e^(-i*x)), das man, da beide Mengen identisch sind, man egal wo, die eine Funktion für die andere einsetzen kann, was manchmal, wen man die Formeln im Kopf hat, eine tolle Sache ist, um z.B.: Diferentiale vereinfachen zu können, indem man z.B.: für tan x/sin x dann (sin x/cos x)/sin x hinschreibt, und als Ergebnis 1/cos x erhält. (echte) Teilmengen spielen z.B bei Gleichungen oder Nullstellen eine Rolle die Gleichung z.B von f(x)=x^2+1, g(x)=x-1, f(x)=g(x) ergeben die Gleichung x^2+1=x-1 --> x^2-x+2=0 --> x1=2, x2=-1 ergibt. {2,-1} ist also eine echte Teilmenge von f(x)=x^2+1 UND eine echte Teilmenge von g(x)=x-1, die dann die Schnittmenge {2,-1) oder x^2-x+2=0 ergeben. (An diesem Vergleich zeigt sich auch, daß jede Funktion durch Mengenoperationen ersetzt werden können, die dann wieder durch logische Aussagen und Ausssageformen dargestellt werden können, was zur Boolschen Algebra und Schaltkreisen zurückführt. Die Schnittmengen führen uns zur 2. für Funktionen wichtigen Definition, der Komposition. Zwei Funktionen werden miteinander durch Operationen (+, -, /, ...) verknüpft und ergeben eine neue Funktion, was einer Vereinigungsmenge oder einer OR-Verknüpfung entspricht. Wobei allerdings zu beachten ist, daß eine bei den meisten solcher Verknüpfungen f(x)og(x) eine Verknüpfung der Form f(g(x)) entseht, was dann, da g(x) eine echte Teilmenge von f(x) it, dazu führt daß die Vereinigungsmenge f(g(x)) eine echte Teilmenge von f(x) bleibt. Injektive Funktionen/Umkehrfunktionen' heißt eine Funktion genau dann, wenn jedem Wert x genau ein ein Wert y=f(x) zugeornet werden kann. f(x)=sin x ist nicht an allen Stellen injektiv, da f(x)=0 zwei gleiche x-Werte hat: 0° und 180°. Injektive Funktionen sind Gleichungen, nicht injektive Funktionen hingegen Ungleichungen, können aber wenn man sie in ihre Grenzwerte aufteilt, als aneinandergereihte injektive Funktionen begriffen werden. Injektive Funktionen besitzen eine Umkehrfunktion, die Umkehrfunktion erzeugt für jede Operation mit der sie mit ihrer Ausgangsfunktion verknüpft wird, das neutrale Element. Mathematisch wird das so geschrieben: f^-1(y)=x <=> f^-1(x)=y und heißt nichts anderes als z.B.: y=x^2, die Umkehrfunktion ist y-1=1/x^2 und y-1*y=1 Monotone Funktionen: es gibt zwei Arten: monoton wachsende und monoton fallende Funktionen. Monoton wachsende monoton wachsenden Funktionen besitzt jeder Eingabewert einen größeren Rückgaebwert als ein kleinerer Eingabewert: f(x)=x+1 ist monoton wachsend, f(x)x-1 ist monotonn fallend. Quadratische Funktionen z.B.: sind nicht monoton, Kubische Funktionen hingegen monoton wachsende. Die Eigenschaft der Monotonie gilt im übrigen nicht für komplexzahlige Funktionen, da ich nicht von jeder komplexen Zahl sagen kann, sie sei größer als ihr Vorgänger: a+ib